federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Aidyah Dhaja
Aidyah – or Addi as she is most often called – (played by Summer Glau) is a calm, bright young lady. A nominal empathy at best, she most takes after her mother in matters of psionic abilities; however, Addi inherited her father’s dark coloring and ear for music. Family Information Immediate Family Born 11 April 2383, Aidyah is the second child between Eva Dhow (2256) and Kitaan Dhow (2200). In future plots, Aidyah's parents never divorced. As a result she grew up with Eva in her life and has one older sibling – EllianaDhaja(2381), and three younger siblings - Dylan Dhow (2390), Zachary Dhow (2397) and Zoe Dhaja (2397). In current plots, however, the couple did divorce and Kitaan married a future N'laniUna (2380) who came back from 2399 at the age of 19. Aidyah has a half-brother named Chiaro Dhow (2382) and twin neice/nephew Dominic Dhow (2398)/Felicity Dhow (2398) from Chiaro's lover Solis Cassica. *Addi shares the same birthday with Delaney Almin – in fact, the two girls were born in the same hospital and share the place of being second children in their respective families. *At one time in her life, Addi was poised to enter the Julliard school of fine arts; however, due to a family crisis concerning her sister, Elli, the dream was shelved. Though Addi looks fondly on the memory, she has yet to express any regret over the loss. Personal Life What Addi lacks in psionic ability she more than makes up for in intellect and talent. She is a scholar at heart, and an artist as well. From a young age Addi was selected to perform in musical productions, and at age 10 she joined an acting company that traveled the galaxy. For half the year she would be in the classroom, and for the other half tutors were provided to keep the younger members of the troupe on course for school. Addi soaked up the life, throwing her heart into acting and singing – and for a time she saw this as her future. However, in the fall-out of her sister’s abduction and rescue from Fenris, reality struck hard. Withdrawing from her extracurricular activities to be home with her family, Addi poured her efforts into her parents, her younger siblings, and school. Education and Career In school, Addi participated in speech and debate, her fertile mind absorbing the details and applying them to what she already knew about language and stage presence. From her time with the troupe, her ability at languages had been strongly developed. It was about this time – in the middle of her junior year – that it was suggested Addi consider the realm of diplomacy. She considered the offer, and began looking into courses both in civilian schools as well as at the academy. About the time Addi started her senior year of High School, the Federation found itself in the middle of a campaign for a new president. By sheer luck – and a little help in the background from an old family friend – Addi found herself assigned to the campaign as a translator. She is thrilled with the opportunity and looks forward to expanding her abilities towards a Diplomatic career. There will still be schooling to be pursued, but for the time being, the simple fact of association with a potential president of the Federation promises to be very encouraging to her future career.